


Sick Days

by learashi



Series: Sick Days [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: The boys are both sick, and a sick Jun is not a happy Jun, as Sho is about to find out.





	

_TWO MINUTES AGO_

Cough, cough, cough.Sniffle, cough, cough, cough.

One of the two lumps under the blankets shifted slightly, reaching for the cough medicine that seemed to be ever so slightly too far away.

“I can’t reach it.” A snuffly voice whined.

“Well, I certainly can’t reach it from over here. Just try and hold it in.” an even huskier voice replied.

Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough.

Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough.

“AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!” an agitated Jun flung back the covers on his side and huffed around the bed.

“Here!” he snarled, shoving the bottle in Sho’s face.

“You couldn’t make some tea with honey and lemon while you’re up?”

The murderous look in Jun’s red rimmed eyes was answer enough. Sho hastily pulled the covers over his head, hoping in vain that they would protect him from his wrath.

++++

_ONE WEEK AGO_

Sho knew that he was probably getting sick. He had an annoying tickle in the back of his throat which wouldn’t go away no matter how much water he drank. He should have known better than to hold his old school friends daughter for a minute while he was busy fumbling in his bag for some wipes. Her nose was running horribly and she felt quite warm to touch. He thought that maybe he’d gotten away with it but it looked like his luck had run out.

He knew that as soon as his boyfriend found out that he was getting sick he would be thrown out of their bedroom and quarantined in the spare room until he wasn’t contagious anymore. It wasn’t that Jun was uncaring; in fact it was perfectly logical considering their workloads to not have them both sick at the same time. Mind you he’d never actually had the nerve to oust Jun when he was sick, but had gone to the spare room then as well so that Jun could enjoy the comforts of their king size bed and ensuite while unwell.

Of course Jun didn't just abandon him when he was germ filled. He was actually very sweet and almost too caring, plying him, from a safe distance, with what seemed like endless cups of his favourite, bitter tasting curative herbal tea that Sho choked down to keep him happy.

He meant to tell Jun that he thought he might be getting sick, he really did. But when he got home Jun was in the shower and nobody could resist a naked Jun. He’d only meant to pop his head in and say hello and warn him about the potential hazard but the words dried up as he couldn’t help running his eyes over the perfect ass which was being presented to him. Jun must have sensed his gaze, because he turned around and caught him looking, catching his eye and giving him a smouldering look in return that went straight to his groin.

Everything after that was a bit hazy. Somehow his clothes were gone and he was in the shower with Jun and then they were kissing. Soft at first but becoming more intense, tongues teasing and dancing in each others mouths. A little voice way back inside his head said that this was a very bad idea considering the possible germs he was incubating but there was no blood left to help his brain think, it had all pooled somewhere further down. He was overwhelmed by creamy skin still slick with beads of moisture, soft dark hair, even softer dark eyes looking up at him as Jun sucked his cock into his mouth. And then he was completely lost to any thought at all as his hands were pinned above his head facing the wall of the shower as Jun thrust into him from behind.

Afterwards when his brain was trying to wrest back control from his cock, he had a fleeting thought that he still had time to warn Jun, but then he was being guided to their big bed and he was having even more obscene things done to his body. When his lover was in one of these moods, it would take a stronger man than him to resist.

By the time Jun was finished with him he couldn't tell any more whether his exhaustion was from his possible pending illness or just because he'd been thoroughly fucked twice since he came home. He meant to tell him before he went to sleep, really he did, but Jun had wrapped himself sinuously around his body and nestled his face against his neck murmuring "I love you so very much. You are my life." After hearing that Sho just had to kiss him again which led to him being fucked for the third time, and after that neither of them could talk any more at all.

++++

_TWO DAYS AGO - 7 am_

"Cough."

"Sho? Are you OK?"

"Yep. My coffee just went down the wrong way."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit warm." Jun said pressing his hand to Sho's head.

"Don't worry about me." he replied slithering away from Jun's hand "Um, what about you?" hoping that Jun was OK.

"Now that you mention it, I do have a bit of a headache." perhaps I didn't drink enough water yesterday.

"Cough."

++++

_TWO DAYS AGO - 12 pm_

"Sho! We need to talk. Now."

"Er, I think they need me on set..." he tried to leave but Jun had him by the tie threatening to cut off his air supply and he was feeling quite woozy already.

"I just checked for messages on my phone. Why was your friend apologizing to me for letting his sick daughter sneeze on you? He said that he knew that you turn into a big whiny baby when you're sick and I have his sympathy." Jun stopped talking and let the tie go, as he realized that yelling was making his throat hurt in tandem with his still throbbing head.

Sho took the opportunity to make his escape. Jun had no trouble tracking him down though. He just followed the noise. "Cough, cough."

++++

_TWO DAYS AGO - 7 pm_

The both dragged themselves home and collapsed into bed. Jun taking up most of the room and shoving Sho as far away from him as possible until he was barely clinging onto the edge of the mattress.

"I can't believe you let me kiss you when you were already feeling sick. It's like licking a Petri dish."

"Oh, please. You've had much worse things in your mouth before now."

The fever was making Sho reckless. It's lucky that Jun was just as sick and didn't have the energy to kill him yet.

 

++++

_NOW_

Jun reached under the covers, pulling Sho’s hand out and gently felt his wrist.

“No need to take my pulse. I’m not that sick.”

“I’m not. I’m actually checking that your wrist is in perfect working order.”

“…………”

“Because your hand is the only thing you will be having sex with for the foreseeable future. Two days ago you seemed to think that I'm not too fussy about what goes in my mouth, so I've decided to be a bit more choosy, starting with not letting your cock anywhere near it.” He said with a husky hiss, dropping his hand as if it was contaminated, before flouncing back around to his side of the bed, jumping back in and pulling all the blankets over to his side, leaving Sho uncovered and shivering.

A sick Jun is not a happy Jun, as Sho was about to find out.


End file.
